


Happy Birthday Alice!

by ivarswickedqueen



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarswickedqueen/pseuds/ivarswickedqueen
Summary: I want to wish a happy birthday to my lovely friend @alicedopey. I wish you all the best and I hope that all of your wishes and dreams come true. I wrote something for you. I apologize, because it’s short and kind of silly, I didn’t have much time lately and my writer’s block is still here *sighs*





	Happy Birthday Alice!

_Dopey, Dopey, come here, boy!_ “ you called your dog, but he found something interesting behind the big oak tree in the city park so he ignored your calls.   
“ _Dopey, come on, be a good boy, come here!_ ” you tried again, but with the same result. Your 11-year-old golden spaniel still ignored you. You sighed and started walking towards the tree. You quickened your steps when you heard your precious boy growling.   
“ _Dopey!!_ ” you shouted and sighed in relief, when you looked behind the tree. He was sitting there and looking at the big black Labrador retriever, who was wagging her tail playfully.  
“ _Dopey, what are you doing?_ ” you asked him, when you got closer and put him on the leash.   
“ _I’m sorry if we scared you, but your dog started growling at Emily at first, but then he realized how lovely she is and started wagging his tail. I think he fell in love,_ ” a man in a long black coat said and smiled kindly at you.   
“ _Oh, I am sorry, he always wants to dominate the other dogs, to show them that he’s fierce even though he’s smaller,_ ” you apologized and blushed when you noticed that this stranger is really handsome man. He was tall, but not too tall, definitely taller than you. He had a beard, his hair were long and pulled back in the neat man bun, but the most mesmerizing thing about him were his eyes. They were blue and intense, but kind and warm. You were so fascinated by him that you misheard his question.   
“ _Excuse me, what did you say?_ ” you asked and he chuckled.   
“ _I asked you, what his name is?_ ” he repeated with warm smile on his thin lips.   
“ _His name is Dopey and I am Alice,_ ” you answered and almost face-palmed yourself. He didn’t ask you what your name is, he probably didn’t care about your name, he was just being polite.   
“ _It’s a lovely name, my best friend has a baby girl named Alice, I always thought that it’s a beautiful name,_ ” he added and you blushed lightly.   
“ _Thank you, Mister …?_ ” you looked at him questioningly.   
“ _Oh, I am sorry, how rude of me. I am Harald,_ ” he introduced himself.   
“ _It’s an unique name,_ ” you pointed out and he laughed.   
“ _Yeah, my mum is adventurous woman, she wanted her babies to be special and to achieve something extraordinary in their lifes, so she gave us unique names,_ ” he chuckled and you giggled along with him.  
“ _Well, actually I am king Harald,_ ” he added and you raised your eyebrow.   
“ _What?_ ” you laughed and shook your head.   
“ _Seriously, over there is my kingdom,_ ” he smirked and pointed at the blue building across the park. The sign on the cozy looking building said “ **Harald’s and Halfdan’s coffee Kingdom** ”.   
“ _You are owner of the new coffee shop?_ ” you asked curiously and he nodded.   
“ _Yes, I opened it with my brother Halfdan two months ago. Have you ever had a cup of our coffee?_ ” he asked you and you shook your head no.   
“ _No I haven’t. But all my friends are in love with this new place. I heard so many good reviews about it. You guys should be proud,_ ” you praised him and he smiled happily.   
“ _Thank you, Alice. You said that you have never had a cup of coffee there. Can I invite you for a cup of coffee? We have the best Brazilian coffee and homemade pastry. I baked them myself this morning,_ ” he said proudly.   
“ _Thank you for the lovely invitation, but I don’t drink coffee at all,_ ” you explained and shrugged your shoulders in apology. People usually looked at you like if you were strange when you told them that you don’t like coffee or tried to force you to try their favorite coffee brand to change your mind about it, but Harald was different. He didn’t seem offended at all. He smiled kindly at you and made another offer.   
“ _What about cup of a good British tea?_ ” he tried again and he knew that he hit the Jackpot when a giant smile appeared on your cold face. It was January and you were freezing. You only took Dopey for a quick walk in the park, you didn’t expect to start a long conversation here, so you were kind of freezing right now.   
“It would be lovely, I am really cold,” you agreed.   
“ _I_   _can see that, come with me, quickly. We have a fire place inside,_ ” he offered you his arm like a true gentleman and you accepted it. There was something about this man that made you trust him, even though you knew him only for few minutes. Dopey followed you towards the building, happy that something is happening, he already started to get bored. Emily started running and jumping around you, also happy that her master is walking somewhere again. She was running around you crazily and Dopey watched her with curiosity, wiggling his short tail, thinking something about young dogs that had too much energy. He couldn’t wait to be back home with you, laying on your couch lazily and enjoy being home with you and watching your TV. He seemed disappointed when you didn’t head back home, but followed the stranger inside the blue building. He sniffed suspiciously around the room, but calmed down when he got a blanket to rest on and a bowl of fresh water and some dog crackers. He was happily chewing his treats and watched you laughing and talking with that man from the park. Dopey decided that he likes him. He smelt nice and he got a good vibes from him.   
“ _It seems that he is satisfied,_ ” Harald smiled and pointed at Dopey, whose eyelids started dropping.   
“ _Yes it seems like it,_ ” you smiled softly and watched your little buddy lovingly while sipping your tea. It was seriously one of the best tea’s you have ever had. Harald added milk and sugar without asking you, proving himself as an excellent host. You spent a lovely afternoon with him and you honestly didn’t want to go home, but you had to, because it was getting late and you had to go to work the next day.   
“ _I hope that you won’t take this as an audacity, but can I ask you for your number?_ ” he asked you and you nodded, slightly blushing, while you were looking for your phone in your purse. You exchanged numbers and he promised to call you the next day.

You were super nervous the next day and afraid that he won’t call you, but he did. He was as charming as yesterday and he invited you for a proper date at the theatre. You mentioned that you love going to theatres so he bought two tickets. He picked you up at 7 PM, looking stunning in his dark blue suit, he made you speechless when he gave you a bouquet of tulips. 

“ _How do you know that I love tulips?_ ” you asked him, pretending to smell the flowers to hide your flushed cheeks.   
“ _I don’t know I just had a feeling that you might like them?_ ” he smiled softly and you suddenly realized that you are falling in love with this man, it seemed ridiculous, you knew him only for 24 hours. But again, there was something about Harald that made you feel safe and relaxed. You were usually introverted around new people, but you were talking with this man like if he was your best friend, who you knew your whole life.

You started seeing Harald regularly. You were just friends at the beginning, just laughing, talking, getting to know each other, but your friendship quickly turned into a relationship and three years later you were walking down the aisle, with bouquet of tulips in your hands, towards your soon to be husband, who was smiling lovingly at you, ignoring his brother Halfdan, who were jokingly telling him, that he still has time to run away. Dopey brought you a cushion with two wedding rings on it, wiggling his tail proudly. You patted his head, kissing it gently, whispering to him, that this was his entire “fault”, because it he didn’t growl at Emily that day, you would’ve never met the love of your life. 


End file.
